EP 1 612 565 A2 discloses a free-fall detection device and free-fall protection system for a portable electronic apparatus.
This device is disadvantageous, inter alia, owing to the fact that, as described in lines 50-54 of column 7 of EP 1 612 565 A2, its accelerometer is preferably to be mounted close to the center of mass of the portable electronic apparatus, to reduce any centripetal acceleration, if the apparatus rotates during the free-fall.